


Monster Crisis

by xBlueWingx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlueWingx/pseuds/xBlueWingx
Summary: This was a story of eight individuals… no, monsters who were unlike one another. Throughout their journey, they all faced their own unique hardships and their fair share of dangers that lurked around every corner; some who would have it more difficult than others. Isolation, betrayal, loss of loved ones, experimentation, loneliness… these monsters would inevitably find themselves awoken and thrown into the hands of the merciless reality of the world.Would these monsters be able to overcome these obstacles and survive? Would fate bring these vastly different monsters together? Or were they destined to be plunged into the dark hole of despair?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My first Ateez ff! :D Hopefully, this story will turn out well. Oh and also, this was suppose to be a prologue but ao3 doesn't appear to have that option hahaha... ^_^; So that's why you don't know who the character is in this chap. Any guesses who though? :D (And sorry, I don't have any prize for those who guess right cause I'm poor T^T)
> 
> Anyways, hoped you like this chap! I'll try to get more chaps up soon (I have finals these next few weeks... so it might take awhile >.<) But hope to see you all soon!
> 
> Hwaiting!~

As sunlight shone between the gaps of the plentiful green leaves in the forest and down to the earthly floor, a cool breeze blew by, causing the leaves to rustle as the branches swayed back and forth. The trees looked like it was dancing to the songs that the early morning birds happily chirped along with the buzzing sound that the insects made as they all started to go through their daily routines. The musky scent of moist dirt and the fragrance of various flowers filled the damp air. Under the sunlight, the clear morning dew could be seen glistening on the leaves and petals. A few dripped down onto the dark brown earth, vanishing instantly as the dirt hungrily absorbed the precious water.

This moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping and the thwacking sound from nearby bushes. Two adults, a male and a female, were seen leading a young boy with a blindfold on by the hand. They were all wearing similar outfits that had a mix of forest green and sapphire blue colours for their tightly-fitted, long-sleeved silky jackets which flowed down to their midthighs. With a similar material, they also had pearl white leggings that fit snugly along their legs which was then topped off with chestnut-coloured leather boots that almost reached up to their knees. Silver armored plates rested on their shoulders while a brown belt was tied around their waist.

The two adults could also be seen with weapons on them. Both carried a long, wooden bow along with a basket of arrows on their back. On their waist, the male had a long broad sword hung from his belt while the female had a dagger hanging on her belt from both sides. However, the boy didn’t appear to have any weapons on him at all.

On a closer look at them, the two adults had pointy ears and a beautifully carved out features on their faces that make their beauty seem out of the world. Similarly, the boy seemed to have characteristics that resembled the two adults despite his eyes being hidden by a blindfold. Although if one was to observe carefully, the boy did not have a pointy ear like the two adults.

Both having a long wooden stick in their hands, the two adults whacked some of the bushes that blocked their way, trying to make a path for them to get through. With a blindfold on, the boy could not see the branches that ended up smacking his face. At times, the branches left a sharp stinging pain on his skin before he felt something warm dripping down from those area before it turned cool, warning him that he was bleeding. His clothes teared as they snagged onto sturdy branches which allowed the cold breeze to brush past his exposed skin. Even though the boy flinched every time a branch hit his face, he did not utter a single complaint… or it was that he dared not to. Only trusting the hands that he was holding, he obediently followed the two adults.

After trekking in the forest for a long time, the boy could no longer keep track of time anymore. He didn’t know how long he walked for, but he panted heavily as his feet ached from stumbling and tripping over the tree roots and stones that were in his path. Sweat dripped profusely down his face while his muscles screamed at him to take a break. The hands that he held tightly with his sweaty palms still forced him to move forwards. It didn’t seem like there was going to be a short rest anytime soon as the two adults were silent ever since this morning.

At this point, he was extremely exhausted. He didn’t have a single thing to eat or drink yet. With a hazy mind, he felt nauseous and was almost on the verge of passing out; however, he forced his protesting legs to take one step in front of the other after another, convincing himself that it was just a little bit more before he could take a break.

Just as his mind was blanking out, he felt the two adults coming to an abrupt stop, almost causing him to crash into them. As he was catching his breath, he felt the hand that was big and rough release its grip on him while the slender and silky hand tugged on his hand again, indicating him to follow.

Since the moment he woke up, the boy was extremely confused as to what they were doing because this wasn’t what they usual did; but nevertheless, he didn’t question them and stayed obedient. Silently, he followed the adult, whom he assumed was the female one because of her hand, according to the direction of the tug on his hand.

Not long after, the feminine-like hand also released its grip on him. He then felt hands on his shoulders before they pushed him backwards. Carefully, the boy took a few steps back until he felt something rough and prickly against his back. Based on the texture, he guessed that it was a large tree trunk that he was leaning against.

A squeeze of his shoulders brought him out of his thought. As he was wondering what was going on, he heard a way-to-familiar female voice, ordering, “Stay here and don’t move until we come back to get you. Understand?”

Listening intently, the boy nodded, “I understand.” His voice came out weak and unstable as he hadn’t spoken a single word all day.

Without another sound, the hands on his shoulders disappeared. He heard footsteps walking further and further away until he couldn’t hear them anymore. With his back against the tree trunk, the boy took deep breaths to recover from his long hike through the forest. Despite his achy legs, he kept standing. He was ordered not to move, so he must absolutely not move.

With his blindfold on still, he couldn’t observe his surroundings. But based on how hot the beams from the sun were, he guessed it was around midafternoon. The insects buzzed lively in the air as he heard a woodpecker not far from where he was, hammering away at a tree.

Even though he kept sweating and felt thirsty, the boy stood solid still where he was. Occasionally, he would flinch when a bug landed on him and started crawling, tickling him as they moved their tiny legs rapidly across his skin. Sometimes, the bug felt furry as it danced around on his skin before flying away. Sometimes, the bug would go in his shirt and frantically tried to escape when it got lost. Sometimes, the bug would give him a bite where a painful sting was felt before it was followed by an itching sensation. With every passing moment, his heart rate increased from anxiousness every time a bug landed on him, wondering what it was going to do next.

Despite all this, he stayed still. He didn’t try to brush the bugs off of him. The only reason was that if he did as he was told, they would come back for him soon. Convincing himself that he needed to withstand this just a little longer, he leaned against the tree trunk and got lost in his imaginations so that he wouldn’t think about the discomforts he was feeling.

After some time, the boy felt a cold breeze blowing by. Soon, he heard crickets chirping, indicating that it was evening. Although his sweat has evaporated during the day, the cold wind that swirled around made him shiver. His leg was aching so much from standing that it was starting to shake uncontrollably. Plus, he still hadn’t ate or drank a single thing yet today.

Feeling weak with exhaustion and hunger, the boy could no longer hold himself up anymore. He opened his mouth, ready to speak; but he closed them again, feeling hesitant whether he should or not. Just then, his legs buckled. With no strength left in him, he collapsed on to the ground.

He laid there for a moment before he shakily sat up and once again leaned against the tree. The icy wind continued to brush past his exposed skin, making him feel colder and colder by the second. His mouth felt dry while his stomach growled angrily from the lack of food. Bugs continued to crawl everywhere on his skin, making him itch everywhere.

Unable to hold it in anymore, the boy meekly called out, “Mother? Father?”

No answer. Only the chirpings of the crickets were heard in the deadly silent night.

Suddenly, a howl from a distant frightened the boy, making his hair stand on ends. Right after, a hoot of an owl was heard overhead while a rustle appeared to come from his right. Frightened, the boy held his breath and wondered anxiously what it was.

When nothing happened after a while, the boy curled himself into a fetal position, trying to keep himself warm. Putting his head on his knee, the boy tried to calm his frantic heart, but to no avail.

Talking to no one in particular, the boy softly whimpered, “I’m scared.”


	2. The Baby Kistune

Beaming down its warm rays onto the ground, the sun dried up the dew that had been gathered up overnight on the green leaves and the various assortments of flowers. Squirrels could be seen coming out of their homes from the tree and started to scurry around to scavenge for food, leaping nimbly from one tree to another. There was a rabbit who cautiously peaked out of its den, twitching its nose to smell for any dangerous predators. Although, a rustle from the bushes frightened the rabbit and it immediately vanished back in its hole. What caused the movement of those bushes was simply just a deer grazing on the luscious green leaves, getting its nutritional intake before traveling for another long day.

In a small patch of green grass nearby, a pure snow-white baby fox was seen sleeping soundly with its body curled up comfortably and its nose buried in its fluffy tail. The sunrays reflected off its soft white fur, creating a magical glow around the fox. On a closer look, the fox’s eyes had a vibrant red outline along its top eyelids. At one end of the eyes, the line slightly curved up a bit towards its ears while on the other end, the line reached down a centimeter towards its nose. In the middle of its forehead, there was a small red circle that was the size of a cherry.

The fox’s ears twitched when a bird started to sing its morning songs which were soon followed by others that happily chirped along. Despite the noise that disrupted the peaceful silence, the fox laid on the ground, unmoving. It almost seemed like the fox didn’t want to be awoken from its slumber.

Then, a fox with nine tails that was as large as a deer walked up to the little fox. On its face, it also had the same red patterns that the little fox did. Its clear crystal blue eyes glistened as it softly gazed at the sleeping figure of the small fox. Lowering its head down, it gently used its snout to nudge against the side of the smaller one’s head. When there were no movements, it nudged the little fox again before a female voice was heard, calling softly, “Yeosang, it’s time to get up.”

Finally, the little fox, Yeosang, stirred a bit; however, he ended up only burying his head deeper into his fluffy tail and mumbled something inaudible. It was clear that he did not want to wake up.

Lying down beside Yeosang, the nine-tailed fox then proceeded to lick the top of his head, trying to coax him awake. It didn’t take long until Yeosang let out a small whimper before slowly squinting open his crystal blue eyes that were just like the large fox. As he blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the bright light shining down from the sun, there was a dazed-look in his eyes that had come from a long night of deep slumber.

“Get ready soon. I’m going to go and make something for us to eat, okay?” the nine-tailed fox asked, nuzzling Yeosang’s ear to make sure he was listening.

Nodding his head, Yeosang sleepily mumbled back, “Okay.”

Hearing this, the nine-tailed fox gave one last affectionate lick on his head before getting up and walking away.

For a few minutes, Yeosang just laid there and stared in a daze at nothing in particular. As his mind slowly started to turn, he lifted his head and let out a small yawn. Resting his head on his furry tail, he glanced around to find something to watch.

A small patch of Bluebell flowers caught his eye. Around them, he saw bees busily buzzing in the air as they went from flower to flower, collecting the tiny specks of golden pollen on their legs. There were also a variety of butterflies with different colours and patterns that fluttered back and forth in the air, almost like they were dancing.

After watching them for another few minutes, Yeosang shut his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the rays that gradually spread through his whole body. Feeling fuzzy with comfort, Yeosang listened to the birds chirping and was about to be lulled back to sleep until he heard the nine-tailed fox’s voice calling, “Yeosang! Time to eat!”

Opening his heavy eyelids, Yeosang slowly got up and did a long cat stretch. As he stretched his slightly stiff muscles, his tiny mouth opened wide as he yawned once more, showing his small baby teeth that glistened under the sun. Once he finished stretching, he shook out his fur and quickly groomed it before bounding over to the direction where he heard the voice call.

Pushing his way to the other side of the bushes, he was greeted with a female human with straight black hair that reached down to her waist. Appearance wise, she had an ethereal-look to her as her face seemed to be beautifully carved out along with the red eyeliner that outlined her clear blue eyes and the red dot in the middle of her forehead that made her look even more stunning. Her body was also very slim, but it was difficult to tell since the outfit she was wearing was made entirely out of pure white fur from head to toe.

Crouching down near a fireplace, she could be seen pouring soup from a pot into two bowls. Without hesitation, Yeosang trotted towards the female human and laid down beside her. Just as he settled down, the female human gently placed the hand she wasn’t using on his head and started stroking his fur. Closing his eyes, Yeosang leaned into the hand, loving the comforting sensation he was feeling.

This female human was his mother. The nine-tailed fox that woke him up before was the same person as this human. Both of he and his mother were a type of monster called the kitsune. Even though Yeosang only had one tail right now, he knew that he was going to get more tails once he grew up and got stronger… or so his mother would tell him at least. Despite reaching the age of seven, he still hadn’t got another tail yet. Although, his mother kept reassuring him, saying that he was still young and has plenty of time for his tails to grow. Yeosang couldn’t wait to get more tails. Whenever he saw his mother’s nine tails, they looked so cool and beautiful to him. He wanted to be just like her when he grew up.

Another thing about his mother that Yeosang wasn’t able to do yet was being able to shapeshift into a human or a nine-tailed fox at will. His mother said that it would take time getting used to it as it could feel uncomfortable and a little painful at first. But when he tried it, he ended up just standing there like a foolish fox. Maybe he should ask his mother to help him today.

Leaping up, he bounced around his mother and asked, “Mom! I want to learn how to transform into a human today! Can you teach me how to do it?”

Putting the now empty pot away, his mother then looked at him and smiled, “Of course I can, but what do you say when you ask for something?”

“Please,” Yeosang pleaded, lowering himself into a downward dog position.

Reaching out a hand, his mother rubbed his head and answered, “Much better. But first, go and eat. You’ll need as much energy as you can before you can start.”

“Okay!” Yeosang excitedly exclaimed, closing his eyes as his head was being rubbed. Quickly, he jumped out from her hands and went to his bowl of steaming hot soup. Taking a sniff at it, he immediately smelled the delicious scent of rabbit meat, making his mouth water. Although when he peered into the bowl, not only did he see small chunks of meat floating in the stew, but he also saw dark green vegetables mixed in it.

Feeling a little disgusted by the leafy vegetables, Yeosang looked up at his mother and curiously asked, “Mom, why do we need to eat vegetables when we’re a fox? Don’t we just eat meat?”

His mother, who had her own bowl held up in one of her hand and a spoon in the other, gently gazed down at him and replied, “Yeosang, remember that we aren’t only foxes, but also humans too. You’ll need to eat vegetables since it’s good for your body. I know you don’t like it, but you’ll eventually get used to it the more you eat them, okay? You want to become a big strong boy, right?”

Not entirely understanding his mother’s words, Yeosang just nodded and started to chow down on the soup. Immediately, the savoriness of the rabbit meat flooded his mouth, reminding him just how delicious it was. But it wasn’t long until he chewed on a leafy green vegetable which left an icky bitter taste in his tongue. He wondered to himself how anybody would get used to this disgusting taste. He would never eat vegetables if he was given the choice to. But since his mother said it was healthy for him, then it must be good for him. His mother was never wrong.

Soon, Yeosang finished eating and licked the last drop of soup from his bowl. Once he made sure that there wasn’t anything left, he looked up and saw that his mother was finished eating as well. As she stood up and walked over to take his bowl away, Yeosang wagged his tail expectantly and stared at her with excitement sparkling in his eyes. He really wanted to turn into a human; just like his mother.

When his mother noticed his excited demeanor, she softly laughed, “Go to our usual place, I’ll be there once I finish cleaning up.”

“Okay!” Yeosang exclaimed before leaping up to his feet and sprinting to the grassy area he was at earlier.

Bouncing around for a bit, he then settled down and sat on his hind, waiting patiently for his mother to come. After a minute of waiting, she still didn’t appear. Unable to wait any longer, Yeosang decided to try transforming without his mother. If he could do it without anyone’s help, his mother would be proud of him.

Closing his eyes, he thought about transforming into a human figure that looked just like his mom. Although, when he didn’t feel anything change after a few seconds, he decided to open his eyes and look down to see if he was a human. But to his disappointment, he only saw his white furry paws. With his ear drooping to the side, he hung his head down, feeling upset.

“Don’t give up, Yeosang,” his mother’s voice softly called out from behind. Yeosang then felt something light and soft rub gently over his head, he looked up to see his mother in her nine-tailed fox form, using one of her tail to rub his head. “You just got to practice. I know you’ll be able to do it since you’re a smart little one,” his mother coaxed, giving a loving lick on the top of his head.

Feeling better from his mother’s words, Yeosang’s ears immediately perked up and he turned his attention to his mother, asking, “Mom, what am I supposed to do? I don’t feel anything when I try.”

As her tail continue to absently brush his fur on his back, she thought about it for a moment before explaining, “Try to focus all your energy in your core and let it spread through your body. Make sure to keep a picture of a human body in your mind. Look at my body.”

Lifting her tail off of him, she backed away a bit before standing still and closing her eyes. A split second later, a soft sky-blue light glowed around her body. Her fox figure then started to transform. She shrunk in size and was standing on two legs instead of all fours. Her fur, ears, tails disappeared and her long hair grew out from her head as she stood straight up. Soon enough, the blue light faded away and Yeosang saw his mother in her human form wearing minimum white fur clothing which was wrapped around her breasts and hips.

Opening her arms to the side, she turned around three hundred sixty degrees as she told him, “Look carefully at my shape. You’ll need to know exactly what the human body looks like before you can properly transform into one. Take your time.”

Standing up on all fours, Yeosang observed her figure. The more he studied her body, the more complicated and complex the human body was to him. The arms and legs were a lot longer and thicker compared to a fox while the so-called hands and feet seemed to look strangely weird. The fingers looked like skinny sticks while the feet reminded him of a duck’s webbed feet with five little stumps on the end. Tilting his head up, he gazed at his mother’s face. Out of all the features that he had to observe so far, the face was the hardest feature for him to remember. The placement and shape of the eyes, nose, mouth and ears on the relatively flat surface was so foreign to him. It seemed like as if her face was squashed in, yet still somehow looked beautiful, nevertheless.

Taking a few more glances at her body, Yeosang took a few steps back so he was at a fair distance from his mother before he closed his eyes and focused on his body. Keeping the mental image of his mother’s form, he gathered the tingling energy that flowed through his body to his core. Slowly, he released the energy. That was when he felt a somewhat uncomfortable shift in his body. His bones and muscles felt like it was bending or stretching in ways it wasn’t supposed to, but it didn’t hurt. Then, the ground under his front paw disappeared as well as his fur, making him feel exposed and vulnerable. It didn’t take too long before he felt everything stop. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw two human feet.

Feeling the excitement bubbling in his chest, Yeosang stared at his human body as he flexed his hands, trying to get used to the sensation. Even though he was smaller than his mother, he moved around on his newly acquired form. He was a little clumsy, but it wasn’t too difficult to walk.

Hopping up and down a bit on his wobbly legs, Yeosang gazed at his mother and exclaimed, “I did it, mom!”

Yeosang watched his mother lift a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed. Her laughter sounded like music to Yeosang. It was so soothing to him, but he was quite confused about why she was suddenly laughing like that. Tilting his head to the side, he gave her a questioning look.

Seeing the confusion on his face, his mother seemed to laugh a bit more before walking over to him. Crouching down, she rubbed the top of his head before saying, “You did a wonderful job, Yeosang. But, you still got to practice a bit more.”

Lifting her hand in front of him, a ball of blue glowing fire appeared that hovered above her palm. It then widened out into a flat smooth object with the flames flickering along the edges. Soon, Yeosang saw something hideous on the surface of the object. It was some sort of humanoid creature that stared back at him with sky blue eyes. He took a moment to look at it. It took him another moment before he realized that it was himself.

Putting his hands on top of his head where he had short black hair, he felt his furry ears still there instead of being on the side like wear his mothers were. His eyes were also abnormally slanted upwards at the ends while his black snout was there instead of a human-looking nose. Plus, he didn’t have lips that surrounded his mouth either. He looked like a monster from a nightmare that anyone would run away from.

The mirror suddenly disappeared in front of Yeosang and he was greeted by his mother’s smiling face. Rubbing his head, his mother softly encouraged him, “Try focusing on your face this time. I know you can do it eventually.”

Listening to his mother, he closed his eyes and gathered his energy again and released it towards his head. Then, he felt his skull shift a bit and his skin stretch or shrink as he imagined a human face. When all the movement stopped, he opened his eyes again.

The blue mirror that his mother made was already held up in front of his face again. Studying his reflection, Yeosang could see that he had made improvements, but there was still a bit of work he needed to do. His ears were in the right place, but the shape didn’t seem right to him. The same thing went for his eyes, nose and mouth. It looked way better than last time, but it wasn’t on point yet.

“You’re getting closer,” his mother told him. “Let’s take a break and go for a run.” As she finished her last sentence, her body flowed bright blue before it faded away. Once again, she was back into her large nine-tailed fox form.

Nodding, Yeosang replied, “Okay.” Closing his eyes, he pictured his fox form and used the same transformation he did before. It didn’t take as much effort this time since he was familiar with his fox form. It still felt uncomfortable to feel his whole body shifting though.

Once he transformed back, Yeosang hopped around for a bit, feeling somewhat relieved to be back in his original form before he exclaimed loudly to his mother, “Let’s go!”

The next moment, he was racing out of the clearing and through the forest, leaping over dead logs and swerving around trees. He could hear his mother’s light footsteps following close behind him. Loving the feeling of wind rushing past his fur and the adrenaline flowing in his body, he picked up his pace until he was running at maximum speed. Everything around him turned into a blur, but he didn’t care. He wanted to expend all the energy that was building up in his muscles.

After running like the wind for a few minutes, Yeosang came to a gradual stop, panting heavily. Looking behind him, he saw his mother there gazing at him with the usual soft, gentle eyes and asked, “You want to rest here for a bit?” As Yeosang nodded, his mother slowly settled down onto the ground, making herself comfortable. “Do you want to rest right beside me?” she offered, beckoning him with her fluffy tails.

Thinking about it for a moment, Yeosang eventually shook his head and replied, “I want to practice transforming into a human.”

Hearing his reply, his mother chuckled, “Alright, don’t tire yourself out too much.”

Replying back with a small hum, Yeosang found a small space for himself to work on his transformation skill. It took him a long time to get the hang of it. This was because he kept messing up and always ended up missing a part of his body. But when he tried to fix it, he’d mess up another part.

Finally after an hour of trying, Yeosang checked himself and made sure that everything felt right and that they were in their place. When he was sure that he didn’t miss anything, he clumsily walked towards his mother, who was enjoying sunbathing, with his two legs and asked, “Mom, did I finally do it?”

Lazily opening her eyes, his mother turned her head and gazed at him. Her eyes went wide momentarily when she saw him. At this moment, Yeosang wasn’t quite sure if he was seeing things, but he thought that he saw a sad and pained-look in her eyes. Did he do something wrong again?

Using one of her tails, she rubbed his head with it and softly murmured, “Yes you did. I told you that you could do it.” Her eyes were now the gentle and loving eyes that Yeosang was familiar with. Maybe he was imagining everything.

Feeling proud that he was able to do it, he let out a small cheer and bounced around. “So, can we go to see humans soon?” Yeosang asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

“Sure,” his mother replied, gazing back at him with fondness. “Not today though. Another day, alright?”

“Okay,” Yeosang nodded. Lost in his thoughts for a moment, he then said, “Mom, are humans nice?”

As she was thinking how to reply, his mother’s crystal blue eyes seem to hold hesitation for a split second before they soften up. Rubbing his cheeks softly with one of her tails as she answered, “Yes, they are. They are very nice and loving creatures. They also care for each other a lot. There are always a few who are bad, but most of them are really nice. You’ll love them.”

Closing his eyes, he leaned into his mother’s soft tail and smiled. From how his mother said it, he couldn’t wait to meet them. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother’s figure. He loved her so much. Without thinking, Yeosang blurted out, “Will you stay with me forever, mom?”

Taken aback by the sudden question, his mother’s eyes opened wide with surprise before she chuckled and replied, “Of course, my little one. I will be with you forever.”

Feeling warm and happy hearing that answer, Yeosang then asked, “Can I go play around?” He tried giving her the best puppy-look he could do.

“Sure. Just don’t wander too far, okay?” his mother cautioned, tickling his body with three of her tails.

Feeling the ticklish sensation of the soft fur on his exposed skin, he yelped and giggled before writhing his way out of her reach. Quickly, he transformed back to his fox form and exclaimed, “Okay!”

Trotting in a random direction, he glanced around before he decided to squeeze himself through the thickets of a bush. Pulling himself out of the other side, he shook out his fur to get rid of the twigs that were caught on his fur. Once the twigs and leaves were off of him, he took a deep breath of clean fresh air. That was when he smelled the scent of rabbit blood.

Curious, he slowly crept towards the smell, placing each step with care as to not make a single sound. Sniffing the air, he eventually found his way behind a tree and saw a dead rabbit lying at the root of the trunk. Wondering why any animals would leave such a nice meal behind, Yeosang went over and took a whiff at it. That’s when he smelled something metallic from the wound of the rabbit.

Before he could think more about it, he heard a rustle from the bushes nearby. Turning his head, he saw a tall human appear over the bushes. This human seemed to have a sharper and more muscular feature compared to his mom. It had short hair that was covered with a thin, green-looking bowl while wearing what his mother would describe it as clothing. It had various shades of green and yellow as its colours. To Yeosang, everything about this human seemed strange, but what was much stranger to him was the weirdly-shaped piece of metal in its hands that had the same strong metallic smell that he caught a whiff of on the rabbit.

Yeosang, who was unaware of the danger of the incoming danger, watched as the human pointed the small hollowed cylindrical part of the piece of metal towards him. He stared at the human curiously, wondering who this human was and what he was doing. His mother did tell him that humans were great creatures. Maybe this human was going to show him something. He tilted his head to the side as he gazed excitedly at the human with expectations sparkling in his eyes.

Suddenly, Yeosang could hear his mother scream from close by, “Yeosang!” There was a sense of panic and urgency in her voice that he had never heard before.

But before Yeosang could do anything else, he heard a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! Been busy (also procrastinating much >.<;) I will try my best to keep things updated more during summer (no guarantees though). Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Wish you all have a great summer!!  
> Hwaiting!~


End file.
